1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a recording apparatus and a recording method.
2. Related Art
An ink jet recording method is known as one method of recording an image or data by using ink. The principle of the ink jet recording method is to record an image or data on paper, cloth, film or the like by ejecting liquid or melted ink from a nozzle, a slit, a porous film or the like. A charge control method of ejecting ink by making use of electrostatic attraction force, a pressure pulse method of ejecting ink by making use of the oscillation pressure of piezo elements, and a thermal ink jet method of ejecting ink by making use of pressure caused by forming and growing foams by high heat, have been proposed as an ink ejecting methods. Recorded matters on which images or data of extremely high definition are recorded can be obtained by these methods.
In recording methods using ink, including the ink jet recording method, methods of first recording an image or data on an intermediate member and then transferring the image or data to a recording medium have been proposed in order to record image or data of high quality on various recording media such as permeable media and impermeable media.